custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Saves Christmas (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney Saves Christmas is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 released on December 21, 1993. Plot Barney wishes that it would be Christmas every day, but with the help of Santa's reindeer-in-training, Lightning, he learns that might not be such a good idea when he sees the future. Recap The video starts where the kids are playing in the snow at Tosha's backyard. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Irvine (Brendan Moore) *Heather (Alexander Picatto) *Theodore (Landon Prairie) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) *Kenza's Mom (Janice Karman) *Kenza's Dad (Ross Bagdasarian Jr.) *Kenza's Grandma (Tippi Hedren) *Kenza's Grandpa (Rod Taylor) *Zane's Mom (Debbie Harry) *Zane's Dad (Chris Cohen) *Zane's Grandma (Frances Bay) *Zane's Grandpa (Walter Massey) *Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) *Derek's Dad (Richard Pryor) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Jackie Chan (As Himself) *Joe Scruggs (As Himself) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Santa Claus (Charles Durning) *Santa's Elf #1 (Drake Bell) *Santa's Elf #2 (Courtland Mead) *Santa's Elf #3 (Tommy Frewer) *Santa's Elf #4 (Ashley Caines) *Santa's Elf #5 (Tiffany Burton) *Santa's Elf #6 (Shira Roth) *Lightning the Reindeer (Joey Mazzarino) *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein) *Announcer on TV (Grant Goodeve) *Jim Lehrer (As Himself) *Mario (Danny DeVito) *Luigi (Joe Alaskey) *Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly) *Princess Daisy (Janice Kawaye) *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian Jr.) *Theodore Seville (Janice Karman) *Dave Seville (Ross Bagdasarian Jr.) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chucke Finster (Christine Cavanaugh) *Phil DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Lil DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Anglelica Pickles (Cheryl Chase) *Stu Pickles (Jack Riley) *Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) *Lou Pickles (David Doyle) *Chas Finster (Michael Bell) *Betty DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Howard DeVille (Phil Proctor) *Drew Pickles (Michael Bell) *Charlotte Pickles (Tress MacNeille) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) #It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (sung by Barney and his friends) #Winter's Wonderful (sung by Barney and his friends) #It's Christmas Again (sung by Barney and his friends) #Deck the Halls (sung by Barney's friends) #It's Christmas Again (reprise) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (sung by Santa) #It's Christmas Again (Spring Version) (sung by the kids) #Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas (sung by the Easter Bunny) #It's Christmas Again (4th of July Version) (sung by the kids) #All I Want for Christmas is You (sung by BJ) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (sung by Barney, Lightning and the kids) #It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (reprise) (sung by Barney and Lightning) #We Wish You A Merry Christmas (sung by Barney and his friends) #I Love You (sung by Barney and his friends) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *The Barney doll from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Shawn voice from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. *The Antonio voice is the same as Christian's voice from "Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals". *The Derek voice from "The Alphabet Zoo!" is used. *The Tosha voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Sakis voice is a mix of Edmond's voice from "Rock-A-Doodle" and Todd's voice from the Cheers episode, "Sunday Dinner". *The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The Kathy voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Min voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Irvine voice for this video is similar to Michael's voice from the Goosebumps episode, "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom". *The Heather voice is the same as Alexandra's voice from The Kidsongs Television Show episode, "Practice Makes Perfect". *The Theodore voice is the same as Landon's voice from "Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles". *The Axel voice is the same as Casey's voice from "Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show", except it was a bit younger. *The Kelly voice from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *Shawn wore the same winter clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Antonio wore *Derek wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Tosha wore the same winter clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Sakis wore *Michael wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Kathy wore the same winter clothes from "" *Min wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Kelly wore *Tina wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Kenza wore a red maid dress, white gloves, a red bow hairband, white tights and black Mary-Jane shoes. For her winter clothes, she wore a pink jacket and pink earmuffs over her maid costume. *Zane wore a red long trench coat, a red suit jacket, a white dress shirt underneath, a red necktie, red gloves, red suit pants, a red fedora, black loafers. *The musical arrangements from "Barney's Imagination Island" are used, but with a Christmas twist. *This version of "Deck the Halls" uses the same arrangements "Waiting for Santa" (but extended) and new vocals sung by Barney's friends (with the first two verses from the Barney version and the third verse from the real version combined). *This version of "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement). *This version of "Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement). *This version of "It's Christmas Again (4th of July Version)" uses the same arrangements from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement) and new vocals sung by the kids. *This version of "It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version)" uses a new arrangement composed by Bob Singleton and new vocals sung by the kids. *This version of the reprise of "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" uses the same arrangements from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (Pitch -3) and new vocals sung by Barney and Lightning. *This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Falling for Autumn" (but with a Christmas twist) and the same vocals from "Room for Everyone" (Pitch +1). *The cabin from the Rugrats episode, "The Santa Experience" is also used in this video. *This video is adapted from the book "Christmas Every Day" by William Dean Howells. *The plot is similar to the Sesame Street special, "Elmo Saves Christmas" (1996). *Filming for this video took place from September 5, 1993 to October 2, 1993. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Theodore hits the Barney doll with a snowball. *When Mr. Tenagain gasps as the snowball is about to hit him by accident, his gasp is the same from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when he looks at his clock watch). *After the "Barney Theme Song", during a scene of the kids are playing in the snow, the music from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" (when Kathy and Teddy are having a make-believe tea party) is used. *During a scene of Barney coming to life and the kids hugged him, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael said "Barney! I wonder who said that!") is used. *When Michael screams as he , his scream is the same as Riff's scream from "Shapes" (when), *During a scene of Barney tells the kids they like playing in the snow, the music from the international dubbed version of "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" (when Barney and the kids notice that Tina broke her arm) is used. *During a scene of , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used. *During a scene of , the music from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney says "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! Honey and biscuits and a big glass of buttermilk! I can't wait! Ho ho ho!") is used. *During a scene of Barney coming home, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick, Mario and Beth are putting books in the shelf) is used, expect it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Santa getting stuck in the chimney, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney reads the clue backwards) is used, except it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Santa giving Barney a special Christmas gift before Lightning recommends the snow globe, the music from "Barney's Imagination Island" (when Tosha shows Min her new necklace before they go to bed). *During a scene of Barney saying "From now on, I want it to be Christmas every day. Every day... starting right away.", the music from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney says "Oh, there are so many sounds that we can hear! Ho ho!") is used. *During a scene of the Christmasometor bleeping and the toy machine going again, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" (when Barney and his friends try to catch The Winkster after he gets shot out of the circus cannon) is used. *During a scene of BJ writing letters to Zane because he is spending Christmas with his granny in Boston for 124 days, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Barney says "Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her" during the story of "The Princess and the Pea") is used, expect it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Barney and Lightning hearing the Easter Bunny saying "Eggs! Eggs for sale!", the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain and the kids go inside the classroom, so Baby Bop can open the present) is used. *During a scene of the Easter Bunny telling Barney and Lightning that it's usually his season and it's still Christmas, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look for a recipe in his "Yummy in My Tummy" cookbook) is used. *During a scene of Barney telling Derek's parents that they thought they've been celebrating Christmas for 6 months, the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Tina's mom reads Tina a bedtime story) is used, except it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Santa winking his right eye, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when Whitney says "How about... "Barney, May I?") is used, except it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Lightning flying Barney back in time to the Christmas Eve when it all started, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney and the kids go inside the castle) is used. *During a scene of Santa giving Barney a special Christmas gift after Barney and Lightning went right back where they started, the music from "Barney's Imagination Island" (when Professor Tinkerputt uses his balloon machine to make lots of balloons that are tied to the ship). *During a scene of Santa giving Barney the Moo-Bunny, the music from "Barney's Imagination Island" (when the ship begins to pull loose from the trees). *During a scene of , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when the kids are preparing for the pretend store in the caboose) is used, expect it was mixed with a Season 2 arrangement. *During a scene of Barney saying to his friends that he likes to march in a big parade on the 4th of July, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick likes to pretend that he and Barney are on a big stage putting on a show for lots of people) is used. *During a scene of , the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his ) Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are playing in the snow. Michael, Kathy, and Tina are making a snowman; Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min are making snow angels; Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather making a snow fort; Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly are playing snowball fight) *Tina: Wow! We did a great job building a snowman. *Michael: Yeah! Coals for eyes and a mouth; a carrot for a nose; two branches for arms; and a top hat. *Kathy: Great! *(cuts to Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min making snow angels) *Min: Wow! Check out our snow angels! *Tosha: And they look beautiful! *(cuts to Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather building a snow fort) *Sakis: Wow! Our snow fort is finished! *Heather: Home sweet home! *(cuts to Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly playing snowball fight) *Kelly: Take that! (throws a snowball to Antonio) *Antonio: Hey!! You take that! (throws a snowball to Axel) *Axel: Whoa!! (throws a snowball to Kelly) *Kelly: (shrieks) AAAH!! *Theodore: Yeah! (throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, Kelly) How you like me now! I'm an expert at snowball fight! *Antonio, Axel, and Kelly: (screaming) AAAH!! *Theodore: You'll never win! (continues throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, and Kelly) *Kelly: Oof! (throws a snowball back to Theodore) You pervert! *Theodore: Now it's time for my super special snowball attack! (accidentally hit Barney with a snowball) *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: WHOA!!! *Kids: Barney!! *Barney: What are you kids doing? *Kelly: We're playing in the snow. *Barney: Wow! Sounds like you're having -- *Mr. Tenagain: Ready or not! Here we come! *Sakis: What was that? *Barney: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. *(Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are about to approach Tosha's backyard) *Mrs. Tenagain: You know, Christmas would be a special holiday. *Mr. Tenagain: Yes, on December 25th. *Kelly: Okay. I got this. (she makes a snowball and throws it to Mr. Tenagain) *Mr. Tenagain: (gasps and gets hit by a snowball) Ouch! *Mrs. Tenagain: Mr. Tenagain! Are you all right?! *Mr. Tenagain: I'm fine, but my cheek hurts a lot. *(Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain arrive) *Barney: Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. Quote 2: * (Barney coming home) * Barney: Home at last. * (fades to the next scene where Barney is hanging his stockings by the chimney with care. Then, he puts out a plate of cookies for Santa) * (fades to the next scene where Barney is watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV) * Clarence: (on TV) I told you I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you. * George: Well, you look a lot like the kind of an angel I get. * Barney: (looks at the viewers) Okay. I'm gonna sit right here and wait for Santa Claus to come down the chimney and eat the cookies. I'll stay up all night. I won't fall asleep this year. * (fades to the next scene where the TV is static and Barney is snoring on the chair. Suddenly, there is a grunting noise from Santa who is stuck in a chimney) * Barney: Somebody's shouting, but who? * (Santa's grunting noise in the chimney continues) * (Barney turns the TV off) * Barney: Don't worry, Santa! I'm coming! Ho ho ho! (he approaches Santa who is stuck in a chimney) Santa? Is that you?! * Santa: Yes! Get me outta here! * Barney: (looks at the viewers) Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! It's Santa Claus and he's stuck in the chimney! Wanna help me pull him outta the chimney? You will?! Great! Ho ho ho! (looks back at Santa who is still stuck in the chimney) Okay, Santa. I'll gonna pull you out. Hmm? Let's see. Ohh! (he holds Santa's boot) On the count of three, I'm gonna pull Santa's foot and he'll come down. Ready? (begins to pull) One... two... three! (he pulls Santa's boot out, but not the foot. Unfortunately, Santa is still stuck in the chimney) WHOA!! * Santa: The foot! Pull the foot! * Barney: Oops. Sorry. (he holds Santa's foot) Okay. Let's try it again one more time and this time, he will come down the chimney. Ready? (begins to pull again) One... two... three! (he pulls Santa's foot out, but Santa comes down the chimney at last) WHOA!! * (Santa is free) * Barney: IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! HO HO HO! (approaches at Santa who is now free) SANTA CLAUS! * Santa: Yes. It's me. I've got a million toys to deliver and I get stuck in a chimney. You know how long I've been going down chimneys? * Barney: No. * Santa: Since after you were hatched in an egg and I never get stuck -- never. This sack -- it's too big. (he looks at his sack of toys and looks inside. Suddenly, Lightning pops out of the sack) Lightning!! * Lightning: Hi! * Barney: Oh, boy!! I got a reindeer for Christmas!! Ho ho ho!! * Santa: No, sir. He's one of mine. A reindeer in training and a stowaway. What's the story, Lightning? * Lightning: Gee whiz, sir! I just wanna ride in your sleigh to see how it feels. I know I'm gonna pull it someday, but if a reindeer gets hurt tonight, I could fill in. I'm fast! I'm strong! * Santa: You're young and you're grounded. * Lightning: Aw, gee. * Santa: Sonny boy, I could've been stuck in this chimney all night, then what would've happened? There would've been no Christmas because of you. As for you, Barney... * Barney: Oh, goodness. * Santa: ...you are a big purple hero. When you pulled me outta that chimney, sir, you saved Christmas for kids all over the world, so I'm gonna give you a very special Christmas present. * Barney: Oh, boy! What is it!? * Santa: This pink bear... (he pulls a 20-inch pink teddy bear out of the sack) ...or this... (he pulls a magical snow globe out of the sack. It magically shines) ...magical snow globe. * Barney: Ooh! I like the bear! * Santa: Plus with the globe, you get 3 wishes. * Barney: What! Get outta here! Really?! * Lightning: Well, I go for the globe. * Barney: Okay. * (Santa gives Barney the globe) * Barney: Wow! It's super dee duper!! (he jumps in the air) So how do I make a wish, Santa? * Santa: Just shake it and say "blitzen". * Barney: Okay. Here goes. (he begins to shake the snow globe) Wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish! Blitzen! * (suddenly a glass of water magically appears) * Barney: IT WORKS! IT WORKS! * Santa: You wish for a glass of water? * Barney: Uh-huh! * Lightning: Why? * Barney: Because I'm thirsty. * Lightning: But -- * (Barney drinks a whole glass of water) * Lightning: But you could've have anything! * Barney: A diet soda? * Santa: A castle. A kingdom. * Barney: Yes! * Lightning: A fire engine. A real one! * Barney: Oh! * Santa: You've got 2 more wishes, sir. Don't waste them. * Barney: Okay. * Santa: As for you, Lightning... you're on my naughty list. * Lightning: (groaning) Oh. * Santa: Up the chimney. Sit in the back of the sleigh and I don't want a peep outta you till we get home. * Lightning: Aw, gee. (goes up the chimney) Quote 3: * (in town, everyone is still celebrating Christmas) * (people chattering) * (Kathy exits her apartment with her sled) * (Kelly enter with her pair of ice skates) * Kelly: Hi, Kathy. Look what I got. * Kathy: Sweet, Kelly. Hey, look what I got. * Barney: From now on, I want it to be Christmas every day. Every day... starting right away. Quote 4: * (at Santa's Workshop, Santa's elves are planning their vacation. Suddenly, the Christmas-ometor is bleeping) * Santa's Elf #4: Hey, what's going on!? * Santa's Elf #5: This Christmas-ometor is bleeping! * Santa's Elf #2: The toy machine is going again! * Santa's Elf #1: What does that mean?! * Santa's Elf #2 and #4: It's Christmas again!!? * Santa's Elf #3: But we just had Christmas!! * Santa's Elf #6: Yeah, we've been making Christmas toys all night! * Santa's Elf #5: Well, we got it again! Workstations, everyone! * Santa's elves: (groaning) Ohh!!! * Santa's Elf #4: What about my vacation??! * Santa's Elf #6: Forget about vacation! C'mon! * Santa's Elf #4: Aww! * Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6: Santa! Santa! * (Santa is putting a golf ball) * (Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6 open the door, enter Santa's room, and continuing shouting) * Santa: What's going on? * Santa's Elf #4: Santa, it's Christmas again! * Santa: It can't be! * Santa's Elf #6: It is, too! Did you give someone 3 wishes again?! * Santa: That big, purple dinosaur in town: Barney. I gotta go talk to him. Get me a sleigh... and hitch up a reindeer. * Santa's Elf #4: But they're all sleeping. Last night was tough! * Santa: It's an emergency. Who else we got? * Lightning: (enters) Me! * Santa: Lightning?? * Santa's Elf #1: He's small but he's fast. * Santa: He's a kid. * Santa's Elf #4: Yeah, but he's all we got. * Lightning: Oh, please, Santa. Please, Santa. Please, Santa, Santa, Santa. Please. * Santa: Okay! * Santa's Elf #1: All right! * Santa: Hitch him up. * (Santa's elves and Lightning agree) Quote 5: * (the kids and Tosha's parents are watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV) * George: (on TV) Mary, I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow and the next day and the next year and the year after that. I'm shaking the dust of this crummy little town off my feet and I'm gonna see the world! * (the movie gets interrupted by a news report) * Announcer: (on TV) We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. We've taken out to Jim Lehrer for a fast-breaking news story. Quote 6: *Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again (Spring Version)") Let's go. *Lightning: Okay. *(Barney and Lightning explore Christmas in springtime. They see a sign on the door that says "Closed for Christmas") *Lightning: "Closed for Christmas"? *Barney: Look at all these toasters, Lightning. *(Barney and Lightning see the toasters on the table all in a pile) *(Derek's parents enter) *Barney: Why, it's Derek's mom and dad! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Derek's Dad: And who's this? *Barney: This is my good friend, Lightning. *Lightning: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Barney: Why aren't you fixing the toasters? *Derek's Dad: Well, we're too busy celebrating Christmas. *Derek's Mom: Yeah, wrapping presents; unwrapping presents-- *Derek's Dad: Eating turkeys. *Derek's Mom: Eating turkeys-- it's a full time job! Who has time to work!? *(Derek's parents leave) Quote 7: *BJ: (writing letters to Zane) "...your best friend, BJ." *(Baby Bop and Kenza enter BJ's bedroom) *Kenza: Hi. Whatcha doin'? *BJ: Well, Kenza... I'm writing another letter to my friend, Zane. He's in Boston spending Christmas with his granny. He's been there 124 days now. Every day I write him the same letter 'cause it's how I feel. *Baby Bop: What's it say, BJ? *BJ: It says... (read a letter to Zane) ..."Dear Zane, I miss you. Your best friend, BJ". But guys, there's just one big problem. *Kenza: What's that? *BJ: It's Christmas and on Christmas day, they don't pick up mail. *Baby Bop and Kenza: (groaning) Ohh! Quote 8: *(Santa showing five of his elves a cow with rabbit ears) *Santa: What's this supposed to be? *Santa's Elf #2: It's a cow. *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah, a cow. *Santa: Cows don't have rabbit ears. Cows have horns. *Santa's Elf #5: What d'you want from us!? We worked for months without a break! *Santa's Elf #4: We get tired. We make mistakes. *Santa: Put horns on these cows. *Santa's Elf #5: Oh, forget about it. I quit. *Santa's Elf #2: There's no time. They need toys faster so we can make them. *Santa: Then let's call it something else. *Santa's Elf #2: How about Moo-Bunny? *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah! Moo-Bunny! *Santa: Send out the Moo-Bunnies immediately. *Santa's Elf #6: Now how about our break? *Santa: You have five minutes. *(Santa's elves go to sleep) *(Santa's Elf #3 enters with a rabbit with horns) *Santa's Elf #3: What do you make of this, Santa? (gives Santa a rabbit with horns) *Santa: It's a cabbit. Quote 9: * Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again 4th of July Version)") Let's go. * Lightning: All right! * (Barney and Lightning explore Christmas on the 4th of July) * (cuts to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy arguing at miniature golf) * Princess Peach: This is ridiculous! Christmas in summertime; no snow; hot weather?! Christmas is supposed to be in the winter, not in the summer! * Princess Daisy: Are you crazy?! We've been spending Christmas for 6 months! You know, eating Christmas dinner and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV! * Princess Peach: Really, Daisy?! If there's the real Christmas next year, then nobody'll be celebrating! * (Barney and Lightning enter) * Barney: Oh, Peach, Daisy, what's wrong?! * Princess Daisy: It's Christmas in summertime! * Princess Peach: We can't have Christmas every day! * Princess Daisy: Yeah! We want Christmas to be only once a year! * Barney: Only if I can make that my third wish. (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Princess Daisy: You said it. Now will you two get outta here? * Princess Peach: Yeah, we're trying to play golf. * Barney: Well, all right. * (Barney and Lightning leave) * Princess Daisy: (sighs) I wish it would stop being Christmas every day. * Princess Peach: You said it. Quote 10: * (Barney and Lightning enter to see the toasters on the table still in a pile) * Lightning: Uh-oh! Barney. * Barney: What? * Lightning: Look at all those toasters. * Barney: Wow. Something tells me that Derek's parents still aren't working. * (Derek's parents enter and carry a lot of presents) * Barney: Hi! Looks like you're still celebrating Christmas, huh? * Derek's Mom: Yeah. Same old, same old. * Derek's Dad: And we've been eating turkey and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" for 6 months. Not working in the shop because it's Christmas. * Derek's Mom: (looks at all the toasters) The work is really piling up. * (one of the toasters fall down) * Barney: Yeah, 'cause it's always Christmas! Ho ho ho! * Derek's Dad: You know I remember before it was always Christmas. We'd open up the shop in the morning and we'd wave "hi" to everybody going by. * Derek's Mom: Yeah, and they'd bring us stuff to fix and we'd fix it! We worked! * Barney: But Mrs. Richards, Christmas is fun! * Derek's Mom: I'm sick of having fun, Barney!!! (drops all the presents on the ground) I wanna fix toasters!!! I'm gonna fix one right now! (tries to find a toaster to fix, but it's a waffle iron) * Derek's Dad: That's a waffle iron. * Derek's Mom: I know that. (puts the waffle iron back on the pile. She goes back to finding a toaster to fix) * Barney: (whispering) Lightning, maybe Christmas every day doesn't make people happy as I thought. * Lightning: You said it. I didn't. * Derek's Mom: This is a toaster!! * (one of the toasters fall down) * Derek's Mom: We'll never catch up. Quote 11: * Tina: (offscreen) Come over here, Barney. * Barney: Okay. Let's go, Lightning. * Lightning: Okay. * (Barney and Lightning go to see the kids in their 4th of July costumes) * Barney: Hi. What are you doing? * Min: We're marching in a parade. * Lightning: Wow! What does that have to do with the 4th of July? * Axel: Well, it's a patriotic holiday. * Derek: And when people celebrate in the United States... * Kathy: ...it's usually our season... * Antonio: ...and it's still Christmas. * Barney: Wow! I like to march in a big parade on the 4th of July! * Sakis: So do we, Barney. In fact, we know a song about the 4th of July. * Barney: What's that? * Sakis: Well, Barney, it's called... * Kids: ..."Yankle Doodle Dandy!" Quote 12: *(after the song "It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version)", the kids cough and choke because of their hoarsely voices) *Sakis: (with hoarsely voice) I'm sorry, Barney. I'm sorry, Lightning. We sang too much. We lost our voices. *(the kids leave) *Barney: No lights; no decorations; no singing?! I thought this Christmas would be so special. *Mr. Tenagain: Barney, when it's Christmas every day, Christmas is no longer special. Too bad. I love counting Christmas cards. (he leaves) *Barney: Sorry, Lightning. *Lightning: (sighs) I think Christmas every day has got to stop. Quote 13: * (Princess Peach and Princess Daisy crying) * Princess Peach: Oh, my! Looks like Christmas isn't special anymore. * Princess Daisy: Yeah. No lights; no decorations; no singing. We want Christmas to end but it's still Christmas. * (Barney and Lightning enter) * Barney: Oh, Peach, Daisy, what's wrong?! * Princess Daisy: Shut up and leave us alone!! (she and Peach continue crying) * Lightning: But ladies, Christmas every day has got to stop. * Princess Daisy: (angrily) I said "SHUT UP"! (she and Peach continue crying) * Lightning: C'mon, Barney. Let's go. * Barney: Well, okay, Lightning. * (Barney and Lightning leave) Quote 14: * (at the cabin, the Rugrats' parents are arguing) * Didi: (sighs) When's Christmas every day gonna end?! * Lou: I can't believe there are no decorations, no lights and no singing! * Stu: It makes us mad and Christmas every day needs to end real soon but it's still Christmas! * Howard: Oh, yeah?! Look, we've been eating Christmas dinner and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" for a whole year! * Betty: Are you crazy?! There would be no celebrating if Christmas is gonna be like that! * (the Rugrats' parents argue at once) * (pans to the Rugrats) * Tommy: This is real bad, Chuckie. Real bad. * Chuckie: What's bad? * Tommy: Christmas every day! No lights; no decorations; no celebrating?! Every night, I hope Christmas will end, but... every morning we woke up and it's still Christmas. * Phil: Yeah, a purple dinosaur named Barney wished for Christmas every day and that's his second wish. * Tommy: I wish Christmas every day will end soon. * Lil: Yeah. It's too much. * Angelica: (enters) Christmas every day?! Tommy, you know Christmas is not every day. Christmas should be on December 25th so they will be lights, decorations and celebrating. * Tommy: You mean Christmas should not be on spring, summer and autumn? * Angelica: Exactly. * Lil: Maybe Christmas will be back to the way it used to be. * Angelica: Yeah, if that big, purple dinosaur in town can undo his second wish. * Tommy: That's it! * Chuckie: What's it? * Tommy: That's his third wish! If Barney can undo his second wish, then we can have Christmas once a year! * Rugrats: (cheering) Yay! (laughing) * Angelica: All right. Let's see him do it. Quote 15: *(Mr. Boyd is closing the Fixit Boutique) *(a scene from "It's a Wonderful Life" is playing on TV) *(Alvin and Brittany are walking to see "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV) *George: Bert! Thank heaven you're here. *Bert: Back this. *George: Bert, what's happened to this house?! Wh-where's Mary? Where's my kids? *Bert: C'mon. C'mon. *George: Bert! Ernie! What's the matter with you two guys?! You -- you -- you were here on my wedding night! The both you you stood out there on the porch and sung to us, don't you remember?! *Ernie: Watch him, Bert. *BJ: (sadly) Ai-yi-yi! Zane's been spending Christmas Day at granny's for a whole year, dad. Every night, I hope Christmas will end and he'll come back, but... every morning I wake up and it's still Christmas! (crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: I know how you feel, BJ. *BJ: Now I'll never see Zane again! Never! (continues crying) *Baby Bop: I wish Zane would come back soon. *BJ: Yeah, but I really miss him! (continues crying) *(Barney and Lightning enter) *Barney: Aw, BJ, why are you crying? *BJ: Nothing. I'm just never gonna see my best friend again! (crying) *(Mario and Luigi enter) *Mario: Barney, we ain't gonna have Christmas every day! *Luigi: Yeah, it's making everyone unhappy! *Barney: I'm afraid so, guys. *(a sound of hammering is heard) *Barney: Oh, my! What's Mr. Boyd doing?! He's closing up Fixit Boutique?! *Luigi: Yes, for good! *Lightning: Well, you're not gonna close Fixit Boutique. *Barney: Yeah. I didn't want that. *Mario: Yeah?!? Well, we can't work on Christmas since it's Christmas every day! We can't work at all! *Lightning: But what will you do? *Luigi: That's a good question. *(Mr. Boyd enters) *Mr. Boyd: Well, that's that. Goodbye, Fixit Boutique. *(BJ crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ, why don't we go home for some pickle fries. We'll talk some more! *(BJ, Baby Bop, and their dad enter home) *Mario: Now look what you've done! *Barney: I'm sorry, Mario. I'm sorry, Luigi. But I don't think Christmas every day is special anymore. *Mario: Are you kiddin'!? Christmas every day is a very bad idea, Barney! *Luigi: Yeah! No people celebrating, no Christmas carols, and no presents! *Lightning: Really?! That's terrible! *Barney: But I wanna make everything in the whole wide world the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. *(Mario and Luigi growl. They then leave) *Barney: I thought Christmas every day would make everybody happy, Lightning, but it's making them sad. Fixit Boutique is closed, BJ is crying, nobody is celebrating, and Mr. Tenagain says Christmas isn't special anymore because it's every day. Maybe Santa's right. *(the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again) Quote 16: * Santa: (arrives in town after the reprise of the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again) Seems to me, I've heard this song before. * Barney and Lightning: Santa! * Lightning: What're you doing here?! * Santa: I'm telling all my reindeer in person. Lightning... I've decided to retire. * Lightning: You mean you're not gonna deliver Christmas presents anymore!?! * Santa: That's right. I'm getting outta business and moving to Florida. * Barney: But there'll be no Santa Claus, Santa! * Lightning: Yeah! * Santa: Barney, I can't carry heavy bags and toy every night. I'm a senior citizen. Besides, nobody seems to care about Christmas anymore. * Lightning: But what will you do? * Santa's Elf #6: (arrives) Santa, c'mon! We're missing the peak tanning hours! * Santa: I'm comin'. I gotta go. The elves are waiting for me. * Barney: Wait a second! What should I do about Christmas every day?! * Lightning: Yeah. * Santa: I wish I could help you but... I don't have a wish. If somebody has a wish... (winks his right eye) ...they could make Christmas they way it used to be. Hold the sleigh! (he and Santa's Elf #6 leave) * Barney: What a great idea! Lightning, I have 1 more wish left. * Lightning: Great! Do you have your snow globe in your backpack? * Barney: Yes, I do. Ho ho ho! (he takes off his backpack) Okay. I'm gonna get snow globe in my backpack. (he takes out the snow globe in his backpack) Oh, boy! I almost forgot. (whistles extremely loudly for everybody to come) * (everybody magically appears) * Barney: All right, everybody! I have great news! * Chas: Yeah? What is it? * Barney: Santa gave me this magical snow globe. I use it to wish for Christmas every day. * All: What?! (they all get confused) * Stu: Christmas every day? For Pete's sake, there would've been no decorations and lights if it's Christmas every day. * Barney: Well, I only have one wish left. I was gonna wish for pizza but I'm gonna wish that Christmas will be the way it used to be -- one day a year. * Baby Bop: No! Go for pizza! * Joe Scruggs: Quiet, Baby Bop!!! Barney, wish for Christmas once a year please! * Mr. Tenagain: Yes, please. That's 2 pleases. * Tosha: (with hoarse whisper) Please? * Mr. Tenagain: 3 pleases. * BJ: Please, Barney? So I can see Zane again. * (all saying "please" at once) * Barney: Okay, everybody! Here goes! (clears throat) I wish that everything in town was the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. (he begins to shake the snow globe too much) Wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish! * (the snow globe flies from Barney's hands) * (all gasping) * (the snow globe smashes into dust among hitting the ground before Barney can make the last wish) * (everyone groan except Barney) * (the Rugrats begin to cry) * Barney: Blitzen, blitzen, blitzen! Oh, my. Now my wish won't come true. * Mario: It's Christmas forever. * BJ: Oh, goodbye, Zane. * (everybody leave except Barney and Lightning) * Barney: Sorry! Lightning, this isn't working. What're we gonna do now? * Lightning: I don't know. All I know is pull a sleigh. * Barney: That's it! * Lightning: What's it?!